fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper
The Sniper (スナイパー Sunaipā) is a combat physical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. The promoted form of the Archer and Bow Fighter classes, Snipers wield Bows as their primary weapon of choice. While not particularly different from normal Archers, the Sniper class is open to the more advanced Bows of higher weapon ranks. Like their Archer predecessors, Snipers are able to operate Ballistae. History in the Series In its original inception in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, the Sniper class is established as the staple promoted form of the Archer class, locked to Bows as its sole weapon of choice. In Gaiden, the Sniper class is again the promoted form of the Archer class, and can further promote into the Bow Knight class. In Mystery of the Emblem, the Sniper class is reverted to simply being the promoted form of the Archer class and is unable to promote any further. In Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, the class functions as the promoted form of the Bow Fighter class, given the fact that the Archer class is temporarily retired. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga, the Sniper class is known as the Bow Master (ボウマスター Bou masutā), and is again the promoted form of the Bow Fighter class. Beginning from The Binding Blade, the Sniper class is firmly cemented as the main promoted form of the re-introduced Archer class. In TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga, Sylwiss is the sole playable Sniper (スナイパー Sunaipā). ''Her version of the class is capable of wielding both Bows and Crossbows and has the Light Infantry movement type. An enemy-only class is also known as a Sniper (狙撃兵 ''sogekihei); unlike Sylwiss, these Snipers can only wield crossbows and have the Infantry movement type. They have superior stats to other enemy bow wielders, making them very dangerous. In Radiant Dawn, the Sniper (狙撃手スナイパー Sunaipā) class is further able to promote into the powerful Marksman class when the necessary requirements are met. In Fates, the Sniper class is known as the Bow Saint (弓聖 Kyūsei) in the Japanese version and is treated as a Hoshidan class. The class is again one of the promoted forms of the Archer class. In Fire Emblem: Three Houses, The Sniper Class is an optional promoted class of the Commoner or Noble class if the unit passes the Certification Exam at Lv. 20 with a Bow Skill Level of A or higher and an Advanced Seal. Overview Combat as a Sniper.]] While Snipers do receive a significant boost in Defense and HP as compared to their first-tier forms, they are still very vulnerable targets and cannot sustain too much damage, especially so in earlier titles. In the more recent games, however, Snipers have average Defense, surpassed by heavily armored units but exceeding those boasted by Swordmasters, Sages and the like. These incarnations of the class will often dodge many attacks directed at them, but as they are still locked to attacking at a range and incapable of counterattacking, it is thus risky to consistently deploy them as frontline units. They should therefore work in the backlines instead, supporting the frontlines while being protected from direct harm. Snipers fight exactly like their Archer counterparts, only with more power. Like Myrmidons becoming Swordmasters, Archers becoming Snipers sometimes receive much higher Critical hit chances, namely in Path of Radiance, Radiant Dawn and Shadow Dragon. This bonus shows up less frequently with Snipers than it does with Swordmasters, however. In WiFi battles, Snipers are a very good class to deploy. They possess enough Speed to double most units, and their naturally high Skill grants them increased critical hit rates. In addition to this, Snipers' use of Bows effectively means that they are immune to the Weapon Triangle, allowing them to strike any target of their choice without fear of any penalties. Although Snipers have low Movement, their ability to use long-range brave weapons is highly valuable. More important is their ability to use Longbows; these are invaluable in breaking chokepoints and chipping away at enemy HP without being hit with a counterattack. This advantage can be better exploited if ballistae are available for use, as enemies can be either weakened or felled simply by constant fire from Snipers operating these machines. In Fates, the Sniper is similar to their other incarnations, possessing fairly high Skill and Speed along with decent Strength and Defense stats. With Fates bow/yumi weapons, Snipers are one of the few classes to possess an S-Rank in their primary weapon style, allowing them to use the powerful Pursuer in battle. Snipers are still hampered by their inability to attack units possessing less range than their current weapon, though the Point Blank skill rectifies this flaw and turns Snipers into a far more dangerous foe then their stats suggest. In-Game :★ - FE10 SP Class. Base Stats A |fe5= / * / *1*6* / *0*3*7* / *-*-* D |ts=22*7*0*6*6*0*5*-*5*-*-* 4 |fe6= / * / *-*6* / *0*5* / *6* / *-* C |fe7= / * / *-*6* / *0*5* / *6* / *-* C |fe8= / * / *-*6* / *0*5* / *6* / *-* C |fe9=21*6*2*8*5*0*6*2*7*10*11* C |fe10-1=*33*18*4*19*18*0*14*10*7*11*12* C |fe10-2=★*38*20*6*21*20*0*16*12*7*11*12* A |fe11=24*7*1*8*9*0*7*3*7*-*-* C |fe12=24*7*1*8*9*0*7*3*7*-*-* C |fe13=20*7*1*12*9*0*10*3*6*-*-* E |fe14=19*7*0*10*9*3*6*2*6*-*-* E |fe15=30*12*-*6*6*0*6*2*5*-*-* }} Maximum Stats A |fe5=80*20*20*20*20*20*20*-*20*20*-* A |ts=60*22*15*21*21*30*20*-*12*-*-* 19 |fe6=60* / *-*30*29*30* / * / *15*20*-* S |fe7=60* / *-*30* / *30* / * / *15*20*-* S |fe8=60* / *-*30* / *30* / * / *15*20*-* S |fe9=60*25*20*30*28*40*25*23*7*10*11* S |fe10-1=*45*27*10*30*26*30*24*16*7*11*12* S |fe10-2=★*57*34*13*38*32*30*29*23*7*11*12* SS |fe11=60*24*20*30*29*30*23*20*7*-*-* A |fe12=60*24*20*30*29*30*23*20*7*-*-* A |fe13=80*41*30*48*40*45*40*31*6*-*-* A |fe14=55*31*25*35*33*30*31*28*6*-*-* S |few=981*138*4*204*163*150*64*182*5*-*-* S }} Growth Rates / %*-*-*-*- |fe8=65%*30%*-*30%*20%*30%*15%* / %*-*-*-*- |fe9=60%*45%*10%*55%*45%*30%*35%*35%*-*-*-*- |fe10-1=*60%*35%*20%*45%*25%*50%*45%*25%*-*-*-*- |fe10-2=★*100%*75%*35%*90%*65%*75%*70%*60%*-*-*-*- |fe11=40%*10%*-10%*20%*30%*0%*10%*-10%*-*-*-*- |fe12=40%*10%*-10%*20%*30%*0%*10%*-10%*-*-*-*- |fe13=45%*15%*0%*30%*15%*0%*15%*5%*-*-*-*- |fe14=10%*15%*0%*20%*15%*5%*10%*0%*-*-*-*- |fe15=120%*50%*-*50%*40%*0%*40%*0%*-*-*-*- }} Class Skills Promotions Notable Snipers ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/Shadow Dragon *Jeorge - A member of the noble Menidy family and loyal to Nyna. *Promotion for: Gordin, Tomas and Norne. ''Gaiden * Wolff- Boss of Chapter 3 in Celica's route. Member of the Grieth Pirates who guards the Desert Stronghold * Promotion for: Python and Leon *Possible promotion for: Male Villagers ''Mystery of the Emblem/New Mystery of the Emblem *Tomas - One of the exclusive playable characters returns in ''New Mystery of the Emblem. *Clarisse - One of the assassins and exclusive boss in New Mystery of the Emblem. *Jeorge *Promotion for: Ryan, Gordin and Norne. ''Genealogy of the Holy War *Brigid - The long-lost daughter of Duke Ring of Jungby, who was raised by the Orgahill Pirates. The older sister of Edain and the older half-sister of Andorey. The mother of Febail and Patty and the aunt of Lester, Rana and Scipio. *Draco - One of the twelve Deadlords. *Promotion for: Jamke, Febail and Asaello. Thracia 776 *Draco - One of the twelve Deadlords. *Promotion for: Tanya and Ronan. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga * Raquel - A bow master known as the "Bow Goddess". Swore never to kill another human. * Promotion for: Ruka and Rennie. The Binding Blade *Klein - The son of Pent and Louise. *Igrene - The daughter of Hawkeye, and protector of the Nabata Desert. *Promotion for: Wolt and Dorothy. The Blazing Blade *Louise - The wife of Pent. *Denning - One of Nergal's stronger morphs and the boss of Chapter 29/31. *Promotion for: Wil and Rebecca. The Sacred Stones *Innes - Prince of Frelia. *Possible Promotion for: Neimi Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn *Shinon - A senior member of the Greil Mercenaries and a secondary boss of ''Path of Radiance Chapter 18. *Norris - The boss of Path of Radiance Chapter 13. *Rolf - The student of Shinon. *Silvano - The boss of Radiant Dawn in Chapter 3-P. *Promotion for: Rolf in Path of Radiance and Leonardo in Radiant Dawn. TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga * Sylwiss: A bounty hunter and mercenary hailing from the female-run island of Apollonia. She's prone to exaggerate her prowess. ''Awakening *Draco - One of the twelve Deadlords. *Possible Promotion for: Virion and Noire. Fates *Possible Promotion for: Takumi, Setsuna and Kiragi. Three Houses *Shamir - An ex-mercenary from Dagda now working for the Knights of Seiros to repay her debt to Rhea. *Bernadetta (Azure Moon/Verdant Wind) - The fearful heir of House Varley. *Ignatz (Crimson Flower/Azure Moon) - A sensitive and shy young man from a merchant family of the Leicester Alliance who has a secret passion for painting. *Ashe (Crimson Flower) - A commoner from Gaspard who aspire to knighthood to follow his adoptive father footsteps. Trivia * Snipers are the only class that appeared in the entire main series with the same name (except for the Japanese version of ''Fates) and weapon usage. Gallery File:Echoes Sniper Concept.png|Concept artwork of the Sniper class from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Sniper concept PoR.png|Concept artwork of the Sniper class from Path of Radiance. File:Sniper concept RD.png|Concept artwork of the Sniper class from Radiant Dawn. File:Sniper female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Sniper class from Awakening. File:Sniper Male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Sniper class from Awakening. 3H Male Sniper concept.png|Concept artwork of the male Sniper class from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. 3H Female Sniper concept.png|Concept artwork of the female Sniper class from Fire Emblem: Three Houses. File:GIR Virion Sniper.png|Artwork of Virion as a Sniper from Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE File:SniperTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Sniper, as he appears in the second series of the TCG. File:SniperTCG2.jpg|A Level 10 generic Sniper, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:Sniper p.PNG|Generic CG artwork of the Sniper class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningSniperPortrait.png|Generic artwork of the Sniper class from Awakening. FatesHolyBowmanPortrait.png|Generic class portrait of a Sniper from Fates. Echoes Sniper 2.png|Generic class portrait of a Sniper from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Sniper Gaiden.png|Battle model of the Sniper class from Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:FE2 enemy sniper.png|Battle model of an enemy Sniper from Gaiden. File:Raquel battle.PNG|Battle model of Raquel, a Bow Master from TearRing Saga. File:Enemy sniper with no weapon.JPG|Battle model of the male Sniper class from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. File:Female enemy Sniper(found in Eliwood only chapter).JPG|Battle model of the female Sniper class from The Blazing Blade. File:FE9 Sniper (Rolf).png|Rolf's unique Sniper model from Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Sniper (Shinon).png|Battle model of Shinon, a Sniper from Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Sniper (Rolf).png|Rolf's unique Sniper model from Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Sniper (Leonardo).png|Battle model of Leonardo, a Sniper from Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Sniper (Virion).png|Battle model of Virion, a male Sniper from Awakening. File:FE13 Sniper (Noire).png|Battle model of Noire, a female Sniper from Awakening. File:Echoes_Sniper.png|A Sniper from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:FE15 Sniper (Generic).jpg|Battle model of a generic enemy Sniper from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Sniper M.PNG|Battle model of a male Sniper from Fire Emblem Three Houses Sniper F.PNG|Battle model of a female Sniper from Fire Emblem Three Houses File:FE1 Sniper Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Sniper class from Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE2 Sniper Map Icon.gif|Map sprite of the Sniper class from Fire Emblem Gaiden. File:FE3 Sniper Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Sniper class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:BowMaster.gif|Map sprite of the Bow Master class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE8 Sniper Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Sniper class from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. File:FEDS Sniper Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the male variant of the Sniper class from the DS titles. File:Sniper village.png|Village sprite of a Sniper in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Generic Sniper 1.png|Generic portrait of a Sniper in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. Generic Sniper 2.png|Generic portrait of a Sniper in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. Generic Sniper 3.png|Generic portrait of a Sniper in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. Generic Sniper 4.png|Generic portrait of a Sniper in TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga. de:Scharfschütze